thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smell Chronicles
Ro Ro develops a crush on Sean. Plot After school at Cloud City High, Ro Ro and Zaji are saying their goodbyes when a boy named Sean begins messing with them. "You got a dollar so I can get on the bus, Ro?" Sean asks. Trying not to be mean spirited, Ro Ro decides to give him a dollar and continues home. Ro Ro walks in the palace doors and is immediately greeted by Loveolas and his poodle puppy Flove Lo Fluffington. "Hey Loveolas, what's gotten you all excited?" Ro Ro asks. "I smell a crush, and so does Lovely." Loveolas answers. Ro Ro squints at Loveolas, confused at his brother's statement and floats towards the right staircase of the palace, and Loveolas and Flove Lo follow. "You mean to tell me you don't have any feelings for anyone, because we're sensing the aura on you." Loveolas says, following Ro Ro up the stairs. "I only have feelings for Jamal, and he has girlfriend right now, even though I really wanna murder her." Ro Ro answers, getting angry at the thought of Jamal's new girlfriend. "I'm aware of that, that's a different aura, a darker and slightly more anger-inducing aura. This new aura that I'm sensing is a healthy aura, something...fresh." Loveolas says. Ro Ro floats into his room and closes the door on Loveolas and Flove Lo, where Loveolas yells, "I know you have a crush on someone, maybe you just don't know it yet, but we do!" Iyana comes up the stairs and passes Loveolas and greets him. "How was your day uncle Loveolas?" Iyana asks. "Wonderful as usual, but it's even more wonderful because there's a strong fresh aura around your grandfather, and I believe he has a crush on someone that's not confused, irritating Jamal." Loveolas answers joyfully. "I've been getting that feeling too, and I think it might be Sean." Iyana says. The females in the palace hear Iyana and gasp loudly, prompting Nya, Chica and Anaya to run to Iyana and Loveolas. "You think Ro Ro has a crush on Sean?" Nya asks, disgusted. "That's more disgusting than the people and things I do, and that's saying a lot!" Chica exclaims. "Sean Batey-Johnson, the best friend of Jalen Antonio Weatherspoon...that's horrifying." Anaya says, and vomits in disgust. Loveolas questions the problem with Sean and Mace and Ace appear to explain it to him. "Sean Batey-Johnson is the epitome of disgust." Mace says. "As Chica said before, he beats everything she has ever done and everything she will ever do," Ace says, "Because he doesn't wash up, making his smell repugnant. His clothes are everything far from nice and clean." "If you date him you've reached the bottom of rock bottom. There's literally nothing you can do to fix your reputation of being a low down dirty slut with no dignity nor class." Mace says. Chica inputs that she and her prostitutes and other workers at Prostitution, Inc. are banned from doing anything with Sean. Ro Ro comes out and tells them that he has a crush on Sean, making everyone except for Loveolas vomit. "Guys, I think it's great that Ro Ro has a crush on someone that's not equally disgusting Jamal." Loveolas says, in which Ace responds, "Actually, despite my hatred for Jamal, I'd rather Ro Ro have a crush on him than Sean of all people." Loveolas ignores Ace and tells Ro Ro to act on his crush and tell him to see how he reacts and Ro Ro agrees. The next day Ro Ro asks Sean to come to the park down from the school with him and Zaji. The three sit on a geometric dome at the park and talk. "I'm gonna tell y'all something I haven't told anyone before," Sean says, "But one side of me is shorter than the other, it's why I walk the way I do." Ro Ro decides to share something of his own and says, "When I came out to my dad, he locked me in a tower for 1,000 years until he could accept me." Zaji and Sean sit in shock, and Zaji says, "You mean to tell me that emperor Shao Kahn put you, his favorite child, in a tower for 1,000 years?" "Yeah," Ro Ro says, "Ice was temporarily the favorite until he fucked up and my dad decided I was the best he got and that magic could help him get grandchildren." The trio sit in silence until Zaji decides to break the ice. "Ok Sean, Ro Ro has a crush on you and he wants to see if you'd go out with him." Zaji says. Ro Ro looks off to the side, a bit embarrassed and Sean asks, "Is it true Ro?" "Yeah, I kind of like you." Ro Ro answers. Sean looks at him with a feeling of remorse and says, "I'm sorry, but I just don't go that way." "I understand," Ro Ro says, "I'm gonna just go home now." Ro Ro flies into a portal to the palace and locks himself in his room. Jake hears the door slam and goes up to investigate Ro Ro's sorrow. "What's going on Ro Ro?" Jake asks, questioning his brother's dilemma. "Leave me alone J.J., I'm not in the mood for it." Ro Ro says. Jake phases through Ro Ro's door and offers consolation and asks if he could talk it out with him. "Look Ro Ro, there's no reason for you to get upset over another boy. We've already had, and are probably still gonna have conflicts with Jamal." Jake says, hoping to console his brother. "From Jamal, I can understand, he's socially retarded," Ro Ro says, "But Sean, I do everything for this boy and nobody wants his dusty, smelly, retarded ass. He rejected the best chance he had, because who the fuck rejects an emperor?" Jake sits and thinks for a moment, thinking about his brother's comment and says, "Actually, that's a good question. Why would anyone reject an emperor?" Bitch Puddin' appears out of a flame pillar and answers Jake and Ro Ro's question by calling Sean a dumbass. He also offers to help Ro Ro get revenge by attending school with Ro Ro and beating up Sean, with Ro Ro reluctantly agreeing to his offer. The next day, Ro Ro heads out for school by riding Fluffy, with Bitch Puddin' using a tentacle as a leash to guide him. When they reach the school, Ro Ro pets Fluffy goodbye and Fluffy runs off back to the palace, leaving Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' to go inside. "How are you gonna get in?" Ro Ro asks. "Simple, I can just turn invisible and walk to the lunchroom," Bitch Puddin' answers, "Because we can all turn invisible, that's the obvious way to get in." Ro Ro goes through the school's metal detector and scans his ID while B.P., invisible, goes straight to the lunch room to look for Sean. Ro Ro meets him there and B.P. returns to normal and says that he doesn't see their target. "He usually hangs out with the junior girls who also don't want him since the freshmen, boys and girls are sick of him." Ro Ro says. Bitch Puddin' shakes his head and finds Sean with two junior girls named Kimberly and Shanell. "Hey, ass wipe!" Bitch Puddin' yells at Sean before punching him in the face. "What the hell's your problem nigga!" Sean exclaims. "Oh my." Ro Ro says, intrigued about Sean's poor choice of words. "First off," Bitch Puddin' says, punching Sean in the nose and breaking it, "Don't ever call me that, or use that word around me. Second off, why...in the ever loving fuck, would you reject my brother? The literal emperor of the realm you live in." "All I told him was that I didn't swing that way!" Sean exclaims fearfully, clenching his bleeding nose. "I don't see why. No girl wants you so you might as well get your orgasm how you can." Bitch Puddin' says, squinting his four blood red eyes angrily at Sean. Sean starts to stutter to get his words out before admitting that he likes Zaji, causing Ro Ro to gasp, realizing he'd been used. Bitch Puddin' decides that Sean's a waste of time and breaks both of his legs with his tentacles and blasts his way out of the school, leaving Sean to scream in pain while Ro Ro walks away to class. Back at the palace, Mace, Ace, Jake, and Chica have been watching the entire scene on the twins' portal computer where they watch everyone in the universe. "It's sad that Sean used Ro Ro for something he'd never get." Mace says, shaking his head in pity. Continuing to watch Sean scream in pain, Ace says, "I'm pretty sure the only time he'd get a decent girlfriend would be if the school was full of whores with no class whatsoever." "They're probably gonna be some retarded ''humans ''because it's been clear that they have no self respect." Chica says, and she and Jake go off to their respective rooms. Short: That So Jabari (The Starving Games) Jabari, Charles, Dievion, and Jalen Dubs awaken in an unknown desolate place, where the citizens are malnourished and starving. "Where the hell are we?" Dievion asks, scratching his head, feeling the pain of his blunt force trauma. A giant portal appears in front of them, showing the Yin & Yang twins Mace and Ace to the boys. "Hello you four." Mace says, grinning evilly. "What have you done to us you bastards?" Jalen Dubs asks, fearing Mace's laugh. "One, we weren't physically born, therefore we can't be bastards. Two, it's not about what we've done, it's about what we're going to do." Ace answers, grinning like his brother. The four boys look at each other and Charles decides to take his uncles' risk and ask what the challenge is. "The challenge is a cult classic that me and Ace have been doing for years with random people, ''and ''our own family members," Ace says, "You're gonna participate in The Starving Games!" The boys sit in confusion and Jabari asks, "Isn't that like The Hunger Games?" "Not at all. You guys and the rest of these malnourished fucks are gonna hunt for food, whether it be an animal, or each other, take your pick," Mace says, "You all have 5 minutes to gather your supplies!" An air horn goes off and the boys run to a nearby safe house in the woods. "There aren't many weapons here for us!" Jabari exclaims in fear. "We're going to have to work together if we're gonna survive. It's eat or be eaten!" Dievion says and grabs a battle axe while Jabari grabs pepper spray, Jalen grabs a whip and Charles grabs a bat. Hours of running in the woods leave the boys hungry. "I wish we wouldn't have used so much energy running from absolutely nothing." Jabari says, exhausted and gasping for air. "I spent most of my energy running from what I thought was a bee." Jalen says, prompting everyone to agree. The boys set up camp using Jabari's soul abilities. "You mean to tell me you still had your soul powers from when you were dead?" Dievion asks. "Yeah, but unlike Ro Ro and the rest of the family I try no to rely on using my powers all the time." Jabari answers proudly. "I'd be using my powers all the time if I knew what they were and how to use them. It's hard being a human-Outworlder mixed child and not knowing if you have powers." Charles answers. The boys hear rustling in the bushes and immediately stand their ground. "Jalen, I think you should go investigate since you know, you can control bugs." Jabari says, poking fun at Jalen's heritage. Jalen rolls his eyes and slowly walks over to the bushes. "I'm warning you, I've got a weapon," Jalen says, "Don't make me-" Jalen gets dragged into the forest by an unknown figure while the boys scream out to him. Trivia * Jamal doesn't make an appearance in this episode, as he is only mentioned. * This is the first appearance of Sean.